


She'll Share It With You Alone

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Moons, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: There is information that Hordak's latest project needs that is to be found from the moons. Not the sight of them, or astronomical maps, but data collected from near the moons, up past the atmosphere. Scorpia is not very sure of the details, because the result is a thing that she wants: hours alone in a space capsule with Catra.





	She'll Share It With You Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alobear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alobear/gifts).

> Title is a line from from "Only the Moon Has Secrets" by John Marsden.

There is information that Hordak's latest project needs that is to be found from the moons. Not the sight of them, or astronomical maps, but data collected from near the moons, up past the atmosphere. Scorpia is not very sure of the details, because the result is a thing that she wants: hours alone in a space capsule with Catra.

There isn't much space, of the personal kind, inside the thing that Entrapta has built. (It is round, similar to the attack bots although without so many legs.) Nor is it particularly comfortable. Also it turns out that space, the beyond the planet kind, is cold. But Scorpia brought blankets, the familiar deep blue ones that she keeps borrowing from the Horde's storeroom. The kind that she wrapped Catra in to rock her, once. There isn't room for that here, but there isn't a need to. Catra is calm.

Calm and relaxed, frankly snuggled with Scorpia under the blankets. The data is being collected automatically, by whatever systems are built into the capsule. Looking out the viewing panel into the dark of space, the pretty curves of the moons, isn't necessary for the task. It's only a view to admire.

Scorpia turns away from that to smile at Catra instead, rubbing her nose on Catra's hair in a flash of silly mood. The joy in getting to reach for Catra in such ways, beyond friendship, no longer rebuffed, is still very new.

She touches her lips to the pointed tip of Catra's ear. Catra keeps her ears still, cooperatively, doesn't flatten them in displeasure. Then after a cosy moment, makes a throaty sound, slightly questioning, and tilts her head back. She angles them into a kiss, and that isn't a silly type of contact at all. Heartfelt, pressing, and Scorpia revels in it.

The cramped area doesn't feel cold at all now. If they're lucky, the data will take longer to be gathered than it was estimated to. Hours and hours alone together, uninterrupted, keeping each other warm.


End file.
